Out Of This World
by KittenAlice2
Summary: Idk what to name this! Help. Bella has been hiding a secret. Not only is she not completely human she's not from the planet Earth. She also has a twin sister!why is her sister coming?
1. Waiting

I want to say sorry to all my old readers. since my computer was not working (I killed it by putting my bed on it had no clue. busted it completely)

Any way I bought a new computer finally. I saved up and my mom is letting me. This might sound weird thing is I'm the only one working in my home  
I know most are like the hell im 18 going 19 In may and I support the family and I'm on my last year of high school plus my grades suck because of all the days I skipped to work.  
I finally got to save some money when my twin brother got a job. So yay for him hes been working 2 weeks now, the jerk is making more thn me.  
Its good though I get some pocket money and I finally got $400 dollars and I got a good computer will be in the mail soo.  
So to say I'm sorry I will be posting a new storyi started. I would update my old ones but I dont have my USB.

I OWN NOTHING!

TO my new readers I can not spell well or word things the right way! I'm sorry for this I correct as bests as my computer can.  
Just message me if you see a mistake or if you'd like to bate me I'd love it the help.

**Prologue**

I really didn't know what to do I was going crazy here.  
I was a liar and I have to face him some way its now or never.  
I should have told him but I knew it wouldn't have ended well. I think he would have called me crazy too.  
I believe that maybe he would hate me if he new.  
Now I believe that this would be easier if I had told him from the start.  
So here I was standing in front of my second family their eyes wide some mouths gaped open others in hard mad lines.

Let's start from the beginning.

"Is something wrong love?"

"I'll miss you." I whispered to Edward avoiding the question. He got out of my bed. Like every night since we started dating, Edward had stayed with me every night.

Sadly tonight he and his family will be going on a three day hunting trip since it will be sunny for awhile here in rainy not sun shine Forks.

I was mad at the sun though I love it I will miss Edward and I love him more.

"As I'll miss you. Promise me you'll be careful try not to get in to trouble or get hurt just for three days all right?"

"I'll try." I sighed

He kissed my forehead then my lips soft and light.

"Love you." I said

"I love you too."

"I have to go now."

"Edward before you go.." I sighed looking to my fingers.

"Love?"

"When you get back theirs something I have to tell you ok?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Its fine Edward better then fine I'll see you when you get back." I reached up and kissed his lips quickly.

With that he left through my window.

I rolled on to my back and sighed, I hate sleeping without him.

I figured Alice wasn't watching and decided to use my powers to help closing my eyes I pictured Edward lying next to me.

I open my eyes to see that he was their well a clone was their.

I really did love my powers and I wish I could just tell or show Edward them so I didn't have to hide them but I know the rules I know the risk just as he has risked his and his family's existence for me to know his secret. I wish I could return the favor and tell my secret.

If only 'They' could see that Edward and I are mate's that we are meant to be.

If they could see that then I would be able to tell Edward what I am what I could do and he wouldn't die and I wouldn't be taken away.

Though I know its impossible that they would ever except him,they hate vampires. They have to at least see i love him.

Its just they dont trust Edward or his family now, they believe I'm just a fling to him.

He's already left me once they don't believe he's worthy anymore before he left they were thinking about it now its going to take everything I have to prove to them that Edward is worthy of our secret and of loving me.

I looked to my delusion.

"I wish I could tell you everything." I whispered to it.  
"I hope they will agree."

He/it smiled and mouthed I love you.

I smiled and closed my eyes with a sigh and slipped into the blackness.


	2. Visitor

blackismything Thanks for reviewing.

I GOT THE COMPUTER!

I OWN NOTHING!

I woke the next morning to my delusion. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you." I closed my eyes and willed him away.

When I opened my eyes again he was gone. getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom with my toiletries.

After I was finished with my shower I headed down stairs for breakfast it was Saturday Charlie had to work and I didn't.

Using my power to make breakfast making Spoon stir the batter itself and the spatula flipping the pancakes.

"Well well well little sister." my head shot up

looking over at the stair case there was Analeez.

"Ana what are you doing here?" I asked surprised

"Can't I visit my little sister?" She asked. I knew full well she was anything but.

"Um yes of course."

"Isaleeza. I just wanted to come and see you and dad, maybe stay awhile..." she trailed off. That's it.

"What? Did mother and father send you?." I asked irritated now.

"No I wanted to met Charlie you're so close to him I want to be too."

I stopping to Ana staring at her hard trying to figure out what she wanted.

"Analeez" I said hesitantly

"Oh come on little sister. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah a little." I walked over to her and gave her a huge.

She was my sister so of course I love her but sometimes she can be a little much to handle.

My twin sister Analeez looks just like me its impossible to tell us apart unless you knew our personality.

Now looking at her she was in her suit dark blue skin tight with a black waist belt and shiny symbol the symbol of my family crescent. It was of a planet with five rings all in different directions then five moons and a sun and one bright star of the side. (I made a picture of this promise to post it when I can.) Everything represents something important from our planet the star we say is to humans called heaven we believe it holds the eyes of those that had passed on, the moons represent generation they get added on every generation, and each ring represents every 50 years that my family has ruled over the planet.

I wasn't so shocked. Where I come from it is insisted that you wear your suits and no other clothes inless you are coming here to earth. Everyone from my home wore this sort of jump suit the Royals wore a shade of blue and bright silver suits, upper class wears purple and white the lower class wore black and green and the servants wore red and green suits.

"Good." She laughed

"So are the rumors true did my little sister fall for a revolting blood..."

"Ana, his names Edward. Yes I have found my mate."

She snorted.

"Ana please."

"Do I get to meet him?"

I froze no he can't learn this way not by my twin sister. The sister I never told him about.

"He's hunting."

"Well when will he be back?" She looked off to the window.

"In three days." I said

"Okay."

"What should we do? We really do need to... catch up. As they say." Ana like most from my home do not really know English well. We speak old Greek. The first time my people set foot on earth years ago, they landed in Greece and their language was taught to my people and soon brought back for all on my planet to learn. We did have our own language but over time it was lost.

I can't lie I was happy to see my sister I do love her but every where she goes she starts trouble.

Analeez is soon to be queen of our planet. The oldest is always crowned though there are some special cases where they say the first to mate is crowned. I decline once they found I mated. Doesn't matter now they don't even believe were mated. I can't be the next queen. My parents aren't happy they wished I had just come home. It's just I love being human well playing human. I have learned so much.

I am also quit happy getting to know my birth father.

"Bella is there anything fun to do around here?"

"Not really." I said

"Well stars mark why do you like it then?"

"Because it's fascinating and look at this."

I got up and walked into the living room I picked up the remote control and turned on the TV.

"This is a TV it shows things that humans watch and stuff it's like when Mother throws parties and has people do things like act. It also shows what the weather will be like anywhere and what's going on in the world and all kinds of stuff." I said looking to the TV I put on the News its talking about some car crash or another.

"That sound kind of interesting." She grabbed the remote and just turned it over looking at it.

"What does it do?"

"Turns the TV on and Changes what you see on it."

"Hmmm interesting. So what were you doing before I showed up?"

"Making breakfast."

"Oh food I'm starved."

"Here I'll make you eggs and toast."

"What's that?"

"Trust me you'll love it."

I went back to the kitchen using my mind power the using my hand to cook the eggs since my power cooks it faster then any oven and I toasted the toast.

"Here."

"Not bad."

"Yeah the foods great."

"So sister tell me what are the men like?"

"I wouldn't know Analeez." I sigh.

"Oh come on any one good? I'll be mated soon and I believe I should at least find someone well suited for me now then later."

"There really aren't many men I see other than Edward."

She snorted.

"So sister how long are you staying?"

"What you want me gone already? I thought I would just come see what was so great here." She shrugged.

"You did?"

"Well I hang out with Edward and his family, um got to the movies and oh the beach." I said thinking of some things she might like.

"Movie? Beach?"

"The movie are like the TV its acting but in a huge room and people sit an d watch it on big TV. And the beach is huge body of water that you can swim in and they have creatures in it."

"Well I guess the beach sounds gustative."

"Good."

"Let me leave a note for da-Charlie and we can go." I took the note pad off the table by the phone and wrote a quick note to dad about Ana being here and that I was taking her to the beach.

I grabbed my keys off the hook by the phone as well and turned to Analeez.

"You get to see my truck." I smiled to her.


	3. I know I suck

I want to thank all of you that are reading I know that my grammar and spelling suck. I would all like you to know that I got a new computer that has Microsoft word. This is good so I will go back and check grammar and spelling but not now school is almost over and work has me going wild. I have Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off of work and Friday off school I will be posting chapters for my story 'Fighting for Love, or Hope?' Sadly the piece that I ordered online to transfer all data from my old computer is still not here. my old computer was destroyed but the chip or drive in it was intact so all data can be moved to my new computer once this thing I orders comes I'm not a tech girl as you can tell by me having no clue what I ordered is my dad's friend is doing this for me but it's costing me a good deal of money. Well starting Wed. after noon I will start typing more chapters of 'Fighting for Love, or Hope?' And I'll post. Sorry to you all reading my other story I just don't have the chapters written on paper like the others. It's typed. 


End file.
